


Take It Out On Me

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine comes to David whenever her and Twig have a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Out On Me

She always left him in the end. He had learned to accept that facet of their relationship even though it got harder each time to see her walk away. He had stopped leading her to the door weeks ago hoping that if he didn’t she would stay. Instead he lay naked in his bed watching her pick up each item of her clothing from their various spots on the floor and putting them back on. She never kissed him goodbye, only uttered a quiet “see ya later,” her cheeks flushing with her own guilt, before letting herself out of the flat.

That was their routine. That is what they did every time she came to him after her and Twig had a fight. They never talked about the fights, she would cry in his arms or smash her lips against his as soon as he opened the door depending on her mood and he always let her take the lead.

They never spoke of their own feelings although David had been guilty of whispering an “I love you” or two in the midst of their lovemaking but Catherine never said it back. He knew on some level she must love him but she was always so guarded and he never pushed for more than she wanted to give. So when she came to him for the second time in the course of five days he did not know why he finally said what he had promised himself he would never say.

“You should leave him.”

Catherine finished pulling her shirt over her head and stared at him wide-eyed for a moment trying to absorb his words.

“What did you say?”

David sat up in bed, the sheets resting around his bare waist. “I said you should leave him. He puts you through hell and I hate seeing you so miserable.”

“David…” she sighed. “It’s not that easy.”

“Why not? You aren’t married, you can just pack up your stuff and go.”

“And what about my daughter? Shall I just pack her up too and take her away from her father? Trust me, if it was easier to leave, I would. But I can’t right now.” Catherine’s voice was low and she was struggling to keep the tears at bay.

“I have to go,” she said, her chin wobbling as she refused to cry. She hurried out the door not even bothering with a goodbye.

David groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. He didn’t regret what he said, he had been thinking it for some time now, he only wished he hadn’t scared her away. But if there was one thing he knew about Catherine it was that she would come back to him. He was the one person she could take out all of her frustrations on and they both knew it.

It was half past eleven on a Wednesday night and David was on his living room couch wearing only a pair of boxers watching the last minutes of a program when an insistent pounding could be heard on his front door. Only one person would be coming to see him this late without any advance notice.

He opened the door and immediately noticed Catherine’s puffy red-rimmed eyes. She’d already been crying, it must have been a terrible argument between her and Twig. Her mouth was set in a straight line and her jaw was clenched tight as if she was afraid saying anything would get the tears flowing again.

“Cath…” he began but he never got the chance to say more because she flung herself into his arms, kicking the door shut behind her.

She kissed him brutally, her lips hard against his while her nails grazed down his back leaving red marks in their wake. She led them to the couch and pushed him to sit down before straddling him. She reached between them and put her fingers into the flap of his boxers, stroking him until he was hard and pulling him out but not removing the boxers from his body.

David’s hands moved up her thighs and under her skirt and he hooked his fingers into the waist of her thong. He began to pull them down but Catherine didn’t move from her place in his lap.

“Just rip them,” she growled, her breath hot against his neck.

He did as instructed, gripping the flimsy lace and tugging until he felt it give under his fingers. He tossed the ruined garment off to the side as Catherine held onto the base of his cock and slid down on him with a guttural groan. She wasted no time, rocking against him at a frantic pace from the get-go, her head tilted back and her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

She came quickly, a sob escaping her lips as she leaned forward and buried her face in David’s neck, him still hard inside of her. She began to tremble and then he felt her tears on his skin.

“Hey Cath, hey,” he soothedm his hands running underneath her hair, his thumbs on her cheeks. “It’s okay.”

“I hate him,” she whimpered.

David sucked in a breath. Catherine never talked about Twig, let alone with such vitriol. She sounded so defeated and David felt his heart and his brain warring with one another; he hated to see her upset but this might be what she needed to leave him once and for all.          He wasn’t sure what to say but looking into her bright blue eyes he realized he didn’t have to say anything at all. He could take all the wrongs Twig had done and make them right; he could love her the way she truly deserved.

“Oh Cath,” he whispered before leaning in and kissing her gently.

Catherine immediately moaned against his lips, enjoying the slow and sensual kiss. David’s tongue ran along her lower lip and she opened her mouth so he could slip his tongue inside. His tongue swirled around hers while his hands moved under her shirt; they traveled over the warm skin of her stomach and up to cup her breasts through her bra.

Catherine pulled back from the kiss and bit down on her lip as she moaned. She ran her hands up and down David’s chest purposefully circling around his nipples. He stared at her, his pupils dilated and dark with desire.

“Bedroom?” he questioned.

Catherine nodded and stood up, David’s semi-hard length slipping out of her. He stood up as well and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom.

Crossing the threshold to the bedroom, David reached out to flip on the lights but Catherine grabbed his wrist to still his movements. He should have known; she never wanted the lights on and he was under the impression that she tolerated them in any other room in the flat because they were on before she arrived. But tonight he wanted to show her how beautiful she was and he did not want to do that in the shadows.

“They are on a dimmer,” he said. “I’ll keep them on low.” He looked at her with pleading eyes and he clearly had the same effect on her that she had on him because she nodded in acceptance. David switched the lights on and immediately dimmed them, casting the room in a soft yellow glow.

“Okay then,” he said, stepping toward Catherine and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Where were we?”

“Right about here,” she replied softly, leaning in and kissing him.

David moved his kisses to her neck, his lips and tongue focusing on the spot right behind her ear that always elicited the most erotic of sounds from her throat. His hands once again dipped underneath her shirt, this time exploring the skin of her back. He nipped at her pulse point at the same moment he unhooked her bra; he swallowed Catherine’s gasp with a deep kiss and then pulled her shirt up and off while she shrugged out of her bra.

He trailed his fingers across her collarbone, down across her breasts circling around her nipples without actually touching them, watching the strawberry pink skin pucker and harden from his teasing ministrations. His fingers moved lower at a painfully slow pace but his mouth started on the same trail as his fingers. He licked a long stripe along Catherine’s collarbone, kissing down her chest until he finally wrapped his lips around one of her hardened nipples.

Catherine moaned appreciatively as David licked and sucked on each of her nipples in turn while he pulled down her skirt. He dropped to his knees in front of her kissing her stomach and moving down to her pelvic bone. He ran his fingers over her damp curls and across her slit before gripping her bum and parting her lips with his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Catherine gasped, her fingers clutching at David’s hair. He lapped at her clit with his tongue urging the sensitive bud out of its hood; he then sucked at it hungrily causing Catherine to scream in pleasure. When he pushed a finger into her tight wet opening she instantly clamped around it, her body trembling with the pleasure of orgasm.

David leaned back on his heels and stood up casting a loving and reverent look into Catherine’s eyes. Without a word he took both of her hands in his and led her to his bed. She sat down on the duvet that was striped with various shades of blue and immediately laid down, her upper body propped up against his pillows and headboard.

David knelt on the bed and crept up along Catherine’s body; he hovered above her, leaning in to kiss her firmly yet gently. Catherine moaned against his lips and wrapped an arm around David’s waist, her other hand held the back of his neck and she pulled his front flush against hers. They moaned in unison at the skin on skin contact, Catherine’s breasts soft against the warmness of David’s chest.

They kissed at a frantic pace alternating between lips and tongue with the occasional biting of a bottom lip but neither seemed in any hurry to move the proceedings along. Even when Catherine tugged on the waistband of David’s boxers and he pulled off the last remaining article of clothing between them they just continued to kiss relishing the commingling taste that was purely them.

He wasn’t sure which of them moved first but they were clearly thinking as one because suddenly they each had a hand between their bodies, both reaching for David’s length. He chuckled softly in Catherine’s ear as their fingers bumped into one another and while he normally let her take the lead in merging their bodies, this time he wanted to be the one to do it. He lightly brushed her hand away, more assertive when she reached for him a second time.

“Catherine” he spoke softly as his mouth was still right by her ear but his tone was insistent. “Please let me.”

She acquiesced, her arms wrapping around his torso while her mouth went to his neck, kissing and licking his skin. David paused for the briefest of seconds when Catherine’s tongue hit just the right spot on his neck, the place that always made him shiver and moan appreciatively. She didn’t move from that spot, she pointed her tongue and circled it around his skin and while he would be perfectly content to let her continue he knew that they both wanted and needed more.

Taking his length in his hand, David ran the tip through her folds coating himself in her wetness. Catherine moaned softly when he passed over her clit and made his way to her entrance.

Her eyes were closed tight as he entered her. She was wet and ready for him so he slipped in easily; he groaned as he was sheathed in her warmth. He slowly began to move inside of her, his thrusts slow and deliberate.

“Cath-Catherine, would you look at me?” he asked, almost to the point of begging. He needed to look into her eyes.

She opened her eyes staring up at him and he almost gasped aloud. He had never seen her eyes quite so bright blue, the flecks of green and gold and grey each so individually pronounced. She was so beautiful and he was overcome with emotion, his feelings for her pulsating through every inch of his body that he was sure he was going to explode. And then-

“I love you. God Catherine I love you.”

The few other times he had let those words escape it had been at the moment of orgasm and he knew she had brushed it off as him just being in the moment. But there was no way she could think that now. His tone was sincere and full of love and his eyes were locked on hers; David felt like all of his passion was flowing from his body into hers.

Catherine bit her bottom lip as David continued to look into her eyes while he moved inside of her. She inhaled deeply and said, “David, I-”

Her words did not continue after that but she pulled his head down and kissed him feverishly. He so desperately wanted her to say those words to him but the way she had said his name and the way she was kissing him and holding onto his body, so tightly and so reverently, he knew. She loved him even if she couldn’t say it.

Catherine wrapped her legs high up around his waist and roughly thrust her hips against his.

“David,” she moaned, “please. I need more. Please fuck me.”

He left a warm wet kiss on the base of her throat before propping himself up on his knees and disentangling Catherine’s legs from around him. He held onto her ankles so her legs were straight up in the air and began to pound into her. Catherine’s head tilted back and her eyes closed as she moaned deeply and appreciatively.

David positively loved fucking her like this; she felt so good wrapped around his cock and he loved the visual of her head thrown back, her hair splayed out everywhere, her breasts bouncing with each of his thrusts and also being able to look between them and watch himself moving in and out of her.

Catherine’s breath was coming out in quick tiny pants but he knew just the thing that would make her scream. He leaned forward suddenly, dropping her legs so the back of her knees rested in the crook of his elbows and pushed into her roughly.

“Fuck! David!” Her voice was a high-pitched wail and her hands went to grab his backside, her fingers digging into the firm flesh of his ass.

“You like it like this Cath?” he asked, his voice shaking. He could feel how close he was but he needed, no, he wanted to get her there first.

“Oh God, yes,” she groaned, her hand making its way between them, seeking out her clit.

“Yes, that’s it love. Let go.”

She cried out and her body began to shake, her fingers moving rapidly against her clit, the fingers of her other hand gripping his ass. Pleasure coursed through her entire body, her toes curled and she swore she saw stars behind her closed eyelids. Her hand between her legs stilled as David continued to pound into her, his body going rigid, his mouth forming a wide o-shape as he came, spilling himself deep inside of her.

He rested his forehead on Catherine’s shoulder, his face nuzzled against her neck, his sweat mingling with hers. They held onto one another, breathing deeply. Catherine’s body shuddered with an aftershock of her orgasm and David kissed her neck lightly.

He slipped out of her body and rolled onto his side allowing Catherine to make her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. This was the part of the night he always dreaded. She would avert her gaze when she came out of the bathroom and quickly put her clothes back on and leave him with barely a word.

So when she emerged from the bathroom and turned off the bedroom light before sliding back under the covers and curling her naked body against his, he was almost too shocked to say anything.

Still he managed a quiet, questioning, “Catherine?” while she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his middle.

“Can I stay?” Her voice was soft and vulnerable, as if she was afraid he would turn her away.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. “Always,” he said. And then, because everything about this night was different from all the ones previous, he added, “I always want you to stay.”

***  
Sunlight filtered through the window, the brightness shining through David’s closed eyelids. He stretched and groaned contentedly, he hadn’t slept so well in ages. He smiled as he remembered Catherine falling asleep in his arms. She had stayed with him, that had to signify a change, a positive change in their relationship. He reached out to run his fingers through her hair; he couldn’t wait to see what she looked like first thing in the morning.

But instead his hand found an empty pillow, the other side of the bed already cold. He did, however, notice a piece of paper on the bedside table. He grabbed it, his eyes scanning over Catherine’s messy handwriting:

_I’m sorry David. Last night was wonderful, truly, but I have to go back. I know you don’t understand but I just hope you can forgive me. You are my everything. Love, Catherine._

David crumpled up the paper in his hand, trying not to think about the amount of hypocrisy that could be contained five tiny sentences. How she could say he was everything to her and sign a note with her love, a note that said she was going back to another man?

He buried his head in his pillow and groaned, no longer caring that it was morning. He was vaguely aware of his tears wetting the pillow but what did it matter when he was alone?

He thought things were finally going to be different but nothing had changed. She always left him in the end.

 

 


End file.
